1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exterior mirror having a lamp and an exterior rear-view mirror having a lamp, and more particularly, to a vehicle exterior mirror having a lamp and a vehicle exterior rear-view mirror having a lamp that have a flexibility of light distribution layout in design by adding a twist to a light source or a reflector provided in a case of the mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,139,171, for example, describes a similar type of exterior rear-view mirror. The exterior rear-view mirror is for an automobile, having a mirror head 1 provided on an automobile body by a support section. The mirror head 1 is provided at its back surface (surface in an advancing direction of the vehicle) with a housing 2. The mirror head 1 is provided at its surface with a mirror body mounted to an angle adjusting plate. The housing 2 is provided at its back surface with a light window 3 which is positioned at half the height of the housing 2 and extends from the support section to the vicinity of the end of the housing 2 farthest (outside of the vehicle) from the support section.
The light window 3 is provided therein with at least one light source. More practically, a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) 18 is arranged such that they are directed in the far distance. Light beams from luminous bodies 20 of the LEDs 18 are first condensed by cylindrical openings 19 formed in a cover located inside the light window 3 and then, the light beams penetrate through the light window 3 so that the function of the lamp is made reliable. The light beam from the luminous bodies 20 of the LEDs 18 is narrowed by a lens 29 and emitted from the light window 3 toward far-off direction in some cases. A fluorescent tube 21 connected to a control device 22 can be employed as the light source in the light window 3. The fluorescent tube 21 is provided along the shape of the light window 3. A reflector 33 is provided behind the fluorescent tube 21, and the reflector 33 forwardly reflects light leaked backward from the fluorescent tube 21. An optically active layer 32 which can be realized by a prism or a lens is provided on an outer surface of the light window 3. Light from the fluorescent tube 21 becomes optimal light beam as a lamp through the optically active layer 32.
Various outline shapes may be employed for the light window 3. Two or more light windows 3 may be provided on the back surface of the housing 2.
According to the conventional exterior rear-view mirror having a lamp, however, since light is emitted from the center of LEDs 18 or the fluorescent tube 21 as the light source, even if the lamp illuminates, portions of the lamp where the LEDs 18 are provided are dotted with intensively glowing points or the shape of the fluorescent tube 21 becomes too conspicuous. Thus, uniformity and upscale image as design are deteriorated. In the case of an exterior rear-view mirror in which a large space cannot be secured for a lamp, the layout of the light source and the design of the luminous intensity distribution of the lamp unit are largely limited, and thus the design of the lamp unit is prioritized over the design of the entire exterior rear-view mirror. Under such circumstances, auto-parts cannot be designed or manufactured while satisfying recent car manufacturing and sales circumstances in which design is a key element of car sales strategy.